quasar wars
by Tre-Harr
Summary: yeah I know whose writing a story about quasar, but hey why not... a blast from the past. its early stages and this is just the character bois at the moment, two teams red and green, and both believing they are right. as its so early no idea what the ending will be or the path the story will take... please read and let me know what you think
1. quasar characters

Quasar war

Green-team: -

1-John Winston. Age: -21.

As blond-hair, blue eyes and nice body.

"Mr.8" is his nickname based upon his shoe size.

He sets up "green-team" to protect a handful of people, then once the capital falls he lead his team to London.

The group rebel against Colonel Rosebery's "Red-team."

he runs the whole city of London from inside number 10, and his often seen with his feet up on the main desk.

The team makes it their duty to stop the old ways from returning and takes on Colonel Rosebery's army when they come to London.

John's rival is Rosebery and his main goal is to destroy him and what the old ways were.

He rides a cool hot Bike and at all time he carries his giant blaster.

2-Arthur Ramsey. Age: -22.

An extroverted.

Wears a set of air-force goggles, which were his granddads.

He is John's boyfriend and his right-hand man; he met John about two years before our story starts. The two of them stayed together, going through many hardships until they arrived in London and set up green-group.

Likes nothing more than jumping on back of John's bike and speeding off through the roads of London.

3-David Baldwin. Age: -35.

He was born and raised in the East London; a true Londoner at heart, and sometimes acts like a father figure to his team mates. Baldwin in the old days was a London police officer and knows the streets like the back of his hand. He often as to remind John to get his feet off the desk.

He wields a rifle-tag blaster.

4-Margaret 'Peg' Attlee. Age: -20.

A young woman who was once a former member of Colonel Rosebery's army. Margaret wields a rifle that can turn into a sword. Her equal is Captain Chamberlain.

5-Luciana Asquith. Age: -22.

Carried two laser guns into battle, one silver the other blue, the blue gun used to belong to her lovers, with it being oh so roar, Luciana wishes never talks about it.

All seemed bright for the 22 year old Luciana, she had just joined the armed forces, but with the fall Luciana stayed to fight and found herself joining the green team.

6-Bonar Lloyds

A blackman who is assisting Eden.

He has a son Dajh Chocko who lives with his mum.

He wields a Gun Akimbo, which is an old styled western shooter.

His equal is Officer Cadet William "Duke" Canning.

He rides around the city in his stolen car.

7-Diane Eden

A mysterious girl, with red pigtails and always seen in an attractive outfit. She is cheerful, but with a dark secret and a close relationship with Bonar. To add to her mystery people only call her Vanille.

Wields a "bind-rod," a weapon that's a cross between a fishing rod and a whip.

Her equal is Sergeant Major Chatham, who wears body-armour and multi-cannon gun.

8-Stanley Macmillan.

Age: -16.

Known Relatives: -Joanna MacMillan (mother, deceased.)

Stan'y to all who know him was a kid on the new wave. He took a shaver hand shaved off the sides short and kept the top long, which he died silver, and wears a touch of make-up if he damn well wishes and dressing in a mixed Androgynous and masculine style of fashion, as those traditional norms don't seem to apply anymore to some of the youth of this time.

Stan'y is the youngest of the green-team, but isn't one to shy away from battle and won't let anyone set him even if they tried, he stays close to David.

He wields a set of pistol shooters in battle, which he'll happily tell you he took from an officer.

Was once just a mischievous thief with a short and explosive temper, which would bring him into trouble before his mother meet John and Arthur, she only allowed him to join the green team as she truly hoped it would turn his life around.

However, after the death of his mother, he as become to be angry at both John and Arthur, as he blames them for events that lead to her death.

Stan'y likes Alice, and would like nothing more than to be her man.

His equal is Sergeant Henry Law.

9-Alice Lloyds

A teenage girl; who is very mature for her young age of 17.

She is Bonar's younger sister, she loves her father very much.

Alice is a wiz had computers and provides Mission Control for Green-Team from out of number 10.

Her view of the future are key to the plot.

10-Nancy Douglas

Nancy used to owe a house of sex and now finds it funny that she sits in number 10 looking after Green-team.

She looks after health and well-being, knowing the true value of her figure and looks. Dresses very well and looks hot for her age. Even those she is never far away from her weapon, Nancy never leaves Alice's side in times of battle.

Nancy likes the view Stan'y has on fashion and style and as often help him with his nails and make-up as well as clothes, why look down on those who are making a place for themselves in this troubled world that's what she states to Bonar.

.

Dajh a.k.a Chocko.

Bonar and Aishah's Baby Boy. A Cute little bungle of joy.

.

Red-Team: -

-Field Marshal Samuel Kain

-General-Jai Kingston

-Lieutenant-General Paul Lawton

-Major-General James Chesterton

-Brigadier Seth Winston

Seth is John's father; however, he is the high ranking Brigadier for the red-team and the old-ways.

He learns of his wife's actions in her attempt to protect her son, and come to her aid, however, it is too late and Debra is killed.

.

1-Colonel Benjamin Rosebery. Age: -32.

Benjamin as been a military man all is life and doesn't know anything different; clad in his combat uniform, in battle Rosebery wears a protective face guard.

He is the colonel of the red-team, it is his wish to reinstate the Old-way and is seen as a person of peace by his followers, but even his right-hand man Thatcher has his worries.

2-Lt. Colonel Ewart Thatcher. Age: -27.

A man who stands by Colonel Rosebery's side in battle and his right-hand man, who once fully shared his believes in the old-ways, however, he has developed some doubts about the government that Benjamin wants to bring back, but he does seek revenge on John and Arthur.

3-Major Robert Pelham

The major is in command of the red team's war-ship, aiding the group to know where their enemy lies. Stands close to Rosebery, and shares his views "the old ways will serve us well!"

4-Captain Gwyneth Chamberlain

A mysterious, wild and vibrant Arabian woman.

Wears a sari and in battle wields a collapsible spear with two heads.

She is working for Colonel Rosebery and the old movement. Benjamin is her best friend and her protector.

She as a love for highs and rides a glider.

Fang-amer is her code-name.

.

A-Lieutenant Ruth Perceval

The Lieutenant in Colonel Rosebery's army and squadron leader for the red-team. Level headed and calculating. Can be quiet at times, but very pleasant to her team.

A woman with blonde Rapunzel-like hair. She wears steel toe-cap boots.

Is said to have "professional and personal reasons" for following the old movement party.

B-Second Lieutenant William "Duke" Canning

A youthful fighter, who fights with pride and heart for what he believes is a greater day, with determination he stands hand fight with his follow soldiers, wields pistol laser shooters.

C-Warrant Officer Class 1 Dean Chatham

Wears body-armour and wields a multi-cannon gun in battle.

Joined red team once the fall came.

Is outgoing and a strong warrior, standing in battle alongside Duke. Can be seen as very stern and serious at times, but as a funny side to him as well.

Dean as a scare on his shoulder, which he got in battle.

Enjoys training others.

D-Staff Sergeant Henry Law.

Age: -19.

He wears a body protective vest, with combat trousers and toe-cap boots.

Henry was never a soldier, in fact before the fallen he was a machinic and had to be taught how to be a soldier/fighter.

As a true sense of justice, he won't fight unless he has to. He stands by Ruth's order's and his there for his team no matter what.

E-Corporal Maria Peel

A red head. Calm and patient, known for her loyalty to the cause and skills on the battlefield.

Loves to read. As some medical knowledge.

F-Lance Corporal Malalai Palmerston

Dressed in black and wears' black leather gloves that are finger less and black combat boots.

.

-Debra Winston-John's mother.

She secretly aids Green-Team in their cause, love is stranger then believe after all. Once the old-ways find out about her actions he is brought before Samuel Kain, her husband Seth tries to help her escape, and in the end loses her life for it.


	2. quasar info

**Quasar-Wars**

.

Quasar is a laser tag battle held between two teams; Red and Green, and each team as equal amount of players. A battle can be win in two straight forward ways -

1-By destroying the opponents Headquarters (which each team are trying to protect) by three soldiers/fighters tagging the H.Q twice, each three soldiers/fighters must activate their bomb, hold down the trigger for three seconds to fire a bomb. Once the H.Q is hit all six times it will issue its "self destruct" announcement.

2-By scoring the most points in battle, by tagging as many opponents as possible; soldier/fighters can "tag" the opponent by scoring a direct hit on their opponent's pack/vest twice.

or

3 - if the teams agree on entering into a Supercharge eliminator battle the game can only be won by eliminating all opponents. In this battle each soldier/fighter as five lives, to win the team together as to "tag" a person's pack/vest five times ending all their lives. Once a soldier/fighter is out of all 5 lives, he or she is eliminated from the game, to alert the soldier/fighter their pack/vet will admit three warning sounds and their pistol will cut-out. However; within the Supercharge eliminator, when a soldier/fighter are "tag" and before they are tagged again a soldier/fighter as an opportunity to protect themselves by setting a Defence Shield, which lasts for ten seconds, which enables the member to run to safety. During first 7 seconds the laser will state "Defence shield active..." and then for the last three seconds the laser will stated "warning, warning, warning defence shield ending..."

.

 **Equipment -**

 **\- The pack/vests -** Each player wears a Q-zar chest pack/vests. The pack/vests as a L.E.D screen, each pack/vest is linked back to the team's own system command, which shows three sets of numbers.

\- The top first number shows the number of lives each player as got.

\- The second middle number shows how many shots the player as achieved.

\- The bottom and third number shows how many times the soldier/fighter as at to re-charge their phaser-pistol. * It is important to note that shots are limited, and if the player as used their round the phaser-pistol will need to be re-charged. So the better skilled and precise player at "tagging" will have fired less shots.

 **\- Laser Phaser-pistol -** Each soldier/fighter will carry their owe style laser phaser-pistol, the phaser fires a beam of infra-red light and once the soldier/fighter makes a clean and accurate shot the phaser will say "Good Shot." Each soldier/fighter pistol is loaded with ten shots at a time. To reload the phaser-pistols each soldier/fighter as to head to a network box.

 **\- Network Boxes -** Around the arena there are placed a 6 Network Boxes (three red and three green,) these boxes show the soldier/fighter information about the battle; it transmits data between packs, so than the teams will know how their team is doing over all. The Network Boxes are linked to the scoreboard, which shows both side's scores and the time remaining in the game. Network Boxes allow solder/fighter to reload their phaser-pistol once their phaser is out of shots.

.

 **Q-Zar tricks -**

\- **Doubling (AKA Twixing,)** doubling means taking two lives from an opponent, this happens when two members come together and target one signal soldier/fighter and the two members tag their opponent's vest/pack at the same time. The double tag requires precision and timing, and only the best can carry out this shot together without cancelling one of the shots out.

\- **Clearing/Bonging** is one of the most used team techniques. Clearing (or Bonging, because of the sound the packs makes when a person is tagged by their teammates) means hitting your own team member, this will cut their vest/pack for a few seconds for the vest/pack to re-load, meaning that the person cannot be tagged giving your team member some extra-protection if they were about to be tagged by an opponent.

- **Mirroring/Bouncing** this cheat exploits the fact that shots are a simple Infrared signal. Mirroring/bouncing means reflecting a shot off a shiny surface to gain a tag. This can occur when a soldier/fighter knows an opponent is hiding and so the soldier/fighter takes a strategic shot to make the tag.

- **Cancelling** is a cheat technique, exploiting the fact that Q-Zar pack/vest uses the same wiring to transmit and receive information, which in turn means that shots won't be counted in the overall scores. Cancelling works by firing your laser phaser-pistol at the same time as your being tagged, the pack/vest does not detect the shot. This cheat take skill and knowledge of the game.

- **Time Left** means learning how long you've got left in the game, to either stay alive or protect your H.Q. To learn how long is left in a game hold the trigger in for a number of seconds, the laser phaser-pistol says out loud "time left" and the display reader will show the amount of time left in the game.

- **Plugging/Fusing** is cheat is a bannable offense. Plugging/fusing occurs when a soldier/fighter deliberately inserts a charging pin or other conductive object into the charging socket on the bottom of the gun, which causes the pack to reset and in turn shows that they haven't been tagged. Plugging/fusing is very easy to detect by other players, as even though it will state that haven't being tagged, the results will show that they have hit others, but only a few shots have been fired.

 **\- Hide/take cover** this is when a soldier/fighter strategically position/hide themselves so that it is much harder to tag them, hide/take cover techniques - porkchop is a basic duck and hide, 2G is find a good spot in the arena and take ground, lean back is keeping your back away/against the wall, high-cover is finding a high place in the arena to hide and the crab is finding somewhere low to hide.

 **\- Spawn Killing** this is when to cut off an opponent from their team and tag them every time their shield deactivates.

- **Energise HQ Hits,** this is short cut to defeating the opponents H.Q, and a form of the doubling technique. Soldiers/fighters must come together and take two shots at a base at a signal time, the gap required between the first and second shot is around one second. This type of shot is quicker than activating a bombing shot, which means that a H.Q can be destroyed quicker.

There is a counter to this tactic, the opponent can stop this by tagging the person between shots and the soldiers/fighters would have to start the destruct sequence again.

- **Cloaking** is the act of stopping opponents tags from hitting you, this can be done by either covering the front pack/vest or the back, making it unhittable. If combined with a hide/take cover can prove a very effective defense.

.

 **Q-Zar tips-**

\- Wear dark clothes – Gear up wearing dark colours and shoes, such as blue or black, as the UV lights make whites and light colours glow, which will give you away!

\- Don't run head first into the game, it is important to get to know the arena, its learn the layout and scope out where all good spots are. Use the arena to your advantage and plan accordingly.

\- Find a good spot to stand and defend – look for somewhere you can see the enemy, but where your back is protected.

\- Work as a team, make a plan and work out a strategy, a good strategy would be to split the team, work out who will be doing what, either an advance party or protect H.Q. Once the advance party is set dived tasks who will attack and who will protect/provide cover fire, also in the advance party set up strategies and lines of attack and ambush, a good ambush is to sent out a scout which will draw the opponent in. But if the team is split up keep track of teammates movements/position.

\- Don't be foolish, stay defensive and stay alert at all time, so eyes open, after all no soldier/fighter wants to leave themselves open for attack. It's better to crouch low, take your time and keep your back to the wall.

\- Communicate, as verbal communication is critical, tell teammates of your status, where the enemy is, how the team is doing, etc.

\- Stand sideways, take aim and shoot, this way, you'll have better chance of hitting your opponent. And by standing sideways you aren't much of a target.

\- If you are shot, don't just stand there returning fire; fall back, seek cover and evade the other player. Communicate with other players on your team, if an opponent follows you, see if help is near by and take them out!

\- Don't try and stay in one spot for too long, you want to surprise the enemy from many different spots in the arena.

\- Stay down and low when the enemy is near.

\- Be quiet don't give yourself away.

\- Bob, duck and dive! and most of all watch your back!

.

 **Common Laser Tag Terms**

 **-First call** \- The initial briefing for first time soldiers/fighters, where soldiers/fighters are informed of the battle's rules and how the battle came be won.

 **-Vest up-** this is when the team enters the equipment room, soldier/fighters take their vest/packs and also their laser phasers.

 **-Second call** \- once the first call is finished, the whole team comes together for the second portion of the war briefing where the team talk plans and strategies.

 **-Dead** \- Description of a soldier/fighter who is out of lives and whose forced to return to the energiser.

 **-Down** \- When a soldier/fighter is tagged and as lost a live, but whose still in the battle, then the soldier/fighter is said to be down.

 **-** **Cheater-** this term can be used to cover different thing -

1\. A soldier/fighter whose so lucky or good that maybe they are cheating, even if they aren't.

2\. An exclamation of disgust, when someone as actually been caught cheating either cloaking, hiding, or worse either plugging or cancelling.

- **Dink-** a term again that can mean different things -

1\. The tag-shot confirmation sounds like a dink.

2 An term used to take the micky out of a group of inexperienced players; "bunch of dinks."

 **-Dong** \- This is the sound made when a soldier/fighter gets shot by one of their own team. This sound lasts for about a second. The soldier/fighter who is tagged cannot be tagged again by the other team or his own team.

- **Newbie nooker** \- is a term for an experience soldier/fighter who can quick and easily picks on inexperienced soldier/fighter.

 **-Headquarters** \- Each team has a headquarters. A player must get directly (barring technical glitches) underneath the headquarters and shoot up. A headquarters is deactivated by shooting it twice. The time between these shots must be equal to the HQ Delay.

 **-Marshal** \- appointed Q-Zar enforcers and referee. They enforce rules and punishes players.

 **-Warning** \- Soldiers/fighters receive a warning call within the last three seconds of the defence shield, to let soldiers/fighters know they can be tagged again.

 **-Download** \- After the game is over, soldiers/fighters will return for one last time to the energiser. This last trip makes the gun stop saying "game over, return to energiser" as well as transmitting any remaining hits on the gun to the game computer. Downloading puts a check by the player's number of the game computer.

.

 **Battle locations**

Know Quasar battles throughout the U.K - Ayr, South Shields, Workington, Filey, Wigan, Widnes, Prestatyn, Sheffield, Nottingham, Shrewsbury, Telford, Birmingham, Llanelli, Harlow.


End file.
